


Exhausted

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [12]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Soft Rowan sustains my existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Exhausted parents kiss" for rowaelin cause I love them and you ❤️ congratulations on 400 followers
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 37





	Exhausted

_Can you come help me?_

Aelin sent off the text and waited. Then she heard soft footsteps coming from down the hall and stopping just outside the nursery door. Slowly the door pushed open and Rowan appeared.

He looked terrible. His hair was sticking out at every angle, he’d been wearing that shirt for about 36 hours straight and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Aelin doubted she looked much better.

She was seated in the nursing chair, her week old daughter in her arms. Little Elsie fallen asleep while feeding and Aelin was too tired to try and manoeuvre herself and the baby out of the chair.

Rowan gave a small, heartbreakingly soft smile as he took in the sight and Aelin couldn’t help the way it made her hear flip.

Rowan had taken to fatherhood like a bird to the sky. He did everything, most of the time without Aelin even asking or mentioning it. Changing nappies, bathing, burping, cleaning up vomit, he did it all.

It just made Aelin fall in love with him all over again.

He walked over and gently scooped up the newborn and nestled her in the crook of one of his arms. Then Rowan held his other hand out to help Aelin get up from the chair. Half her mind wanted to bat away his hand for his fussing. But Aelin was sore and exhausted so she took it, using both Rowan’s hand and the momentum from the rocking chair to get herself up.

Aelin stumbled a step, but Rowan was there to catch her, pulling her to his side.

Aelin gave him a grateful smile.

“You’re amazing, Aelin,” Rowan whispered.

Aelin’s throat tightened at Rowan’s words and tried to stop the tears from gathering in her eyes. Rowan just smoothed back her hair, tucking the loose strands of her unclean and messy bun behind her ear.

Then he kissed her, and she kissed him, a moment of quiet loving intimacy in the chaos that had become their lives.

As Aelin drew back she felt a tear run down her cheek.

Rowan wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and said, “Let’s go to bed.”

Aelin nodded and led the way to their bedroom. While Rowan placed Elsie in the bassinet at the end of the bed Aelin slipped under the covers. By the time Rowan joined her she was already half asleep, as he pressed a final kiss to her forehead Aelin was out completely.


End file.
